<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scene III: The Fox Den by TheEigthPillarGeneral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357601">Scene III: The Fox Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral'>TheEigthPillarGeneral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Pursuit of a Thief [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Mongol Invasion, Bonding, Class Differences, Courting Rituals, Courtship, F/M, Foxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jin gets Yuna's permission to officially court her, and commences the courtship with a little trip to a fox den in the woods near Omi Lake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jin Sakai/Yuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In Pursuit of a Thief [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scene III: The Fox Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, thank you for all the support in the previous "scene"! Here is Scene 3, where Jin and Yuna finally start to act upon their interest in each other~</p><p>Also, I've finally come up with a timeline for this series to take place. I'm thinking that this will take place from late summer (around mid-to-late August) through the autumn and winter months.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that day, they seem to settle into some kind of routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every other day, Jin will go into Omi Village and see how Taka is doing with the Sakai Steel. He’ll make small talk with him, idly asking questions about him and Yuna, before going to meet Yuna by Omi Lake on the old sparring grounds. And by late-afternoon, he will escort Yuna back to the gates of Omi Village.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the meantime, Jin opens up the Clan Sakai stores for the peasants to access, and makes sure to set a schedule for when the food distributions will take place. This kind of process seems to help the people, but Jin has yet to hear from his uncle about the tax laws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, Lord Shimura will understand his line of reasoning and agree to repeal the law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time he arrives at Omi Lake to see Yuna, Jin arrives just in time to see her in practice, swinging her blade at an invisible foe. Curious, he slows Nobu down to a slow trot so he can observe her techniques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna is fierce and aggressive, and she swings her sword with intent; the same kind she must’ve used in fighting those bandits back at the Higanbana Inn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, she definitely has potential to be a good warrior. With some refinement and proper instruction, she can definitely become a second Lady Masako.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Jin pulls at Nobu’s reins to make him stop, and he dismounts from the saddle before approaching the sparring grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, Yuna hasn’t noticed him yet, so he waits until she sheathes her blade back into her obi before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a good fighter, Yuna,” he says by way of greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna startles slightly, and she quickly turns to face him, her eyes widening in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Sakai.” She averts her eyes, wiping at her forehead. “How long have you been there for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long enough,” Jin tells her, a little amused at her sudden bashfulness. “I came just in time to see you practicing, and I must say, you really have potential to be a good fighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” she asks skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never lie to you,” Jin says sincerely. “If you would allow me, I would be honoured to train you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Yuna looks at him in surprise, then narrows her eyes slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” she asks, folding her arms across her chest. “I mean, why are you so invested in me, Lord Sakai? I know you’ve been visiting my brother a lot and asking about me, so don’t try and deny it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin can’t help but fluster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does have a point. It’s not everyday a nobleman takes such an interest in a peasant woman to the point of being smitten with her. But how is he supposed to tell her that she’s completely charmed him like no one else?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s no excuse to lie, though. His mother always told him to be honest, and Jin knows that he can’t deny what he truly wants with Yuna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully, she’ll be willing to accept what he wants to offer her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… intrigue me, Yuna,” Jin admits, his cheeks burning as he says so. “You’ve intrigued me since that day at the inn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna looks at him with an unreadable expression, but Jin forces himself to continue, speaking to her as though she is a noblewoman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to get to know you properly,” Jin says. “And I ask for nothing more than your permission, Yuna.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yuna cannot believe what she is hearing. Lord Jin Sakai, the jito's nephew, wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>court</span>
  </em>
  <span> her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never has she imagined that she would earn herself the attention of a samurai nobleman through defending her brother from bandits, let alone the jito’s nephew. And for him to ask her permission for him to woo her so formally, as if she were a noblewoman… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, she can’t help but feel rather flattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking my permission to let you woo me, Lord Sakai?” Yuna asks teasingly, amused at how shy Jin looks right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin’s cheeks become a bit pinker now, and he clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, actually,” he says, a bit more confident. “I would like to court you, Yuna. That is, if you would allow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Yuna hasn’t had a long-term relationship in quite some time; nine years, actually. The last man she’d been romantically involved with was Takeshi, when she was nineteen, and since then, she hasn’t been involved with anyone else; at least, not in a serious relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be courted like a proper lady, though… it does sound quite nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it doesn’t sound too bad to let this handsome samurai try and woo her. Besides, Jin Sakai is not like most nobles; rather, something about him intrigues her quite a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds like it would be worth exploring these new feelings with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” she says with a coy smile. “You may court me, Lord Sakai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin brightens up, looking almost thrilled at her answer, though trying not to let it show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Yuna,” he says warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you intend to go about courting me?” Yuna asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, um…” Jin shyly rubs the back of his neck like a boy. “I was thinking that I could teach you how to fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna chuckles. Well, that’s a rather unconventional start to a courtship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I thought you would write me poetry,” she teases. “Not that I mind, of course. But I do not think that either of us are fully prepared for proper training today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a point,” Jin concedes. “Then we’ll start training tomorrow, and I can bring a bokken for us both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a good idea,” Yuna agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll admit, she is somewhat surprised that Jin is offering to teach her how to fight with a sword, instead of a naginata, like what most samurai women fight with. Then again, she can’t really complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you have in mind today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking that… we could ride around Omi Lake?” Jin offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely, Yuna’s heart beats a little faster at this offer. She still remembers the last time they’d ridden on his horse together, how close their bodies had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d really liked that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it doesn’t sound too bad,” Yuna concedes, unable to hide her smile. “Show me the way, Lord Sakai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that is how Yuna finds herself sitting behind Jin again on horseback as they start to ride around the glittering lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, she really can’t complain right now. If this is how Jin Sakai intends to court her, then she looks forward to seeing what else he has to offer her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jin can’t believe that he’s gotten this far with Yuna already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think that she’d agree to let him court her like a noblewoman… he didn’t think she’d let him even get that far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that she’s accepted, he can’t help but feel a bit nervous in actually courting her. After all, this is the first time he’s even trying his hand at wooing a woman, let alone a peasant woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after Jin had turned eighteen, Lord Shimura had taken every opportunity to introduce him to noblewomen of his age in the hopes that Jin would find one whom he could court and marry in order to continue the Sakai bloodline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d met those women during numerous formal gatherings: Hanami, Tsukimi, Momijigari, and other festivals that would be celebrated at various households, and while they had been very beautiful, none of them had really interested him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Lord Shimura hasn’t given up. In fact, he’s even been looking into arranging a meeting with a woman from one of the mainland noble families for the winter festival at Castle Shimura in a few months. Even so, it’s highly unlikely that any mainland noble family would be interested in marrying off their daughter to a Tsushima samurai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, at twenty-seven years of age, Jin is finally courting a woman. But what will his uncle say if he discovers just who he’s decided to court?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, if Lord Adachi Harunobu could court and marry Masako, a peasant woman, who’s to say that Jin can’t do the same?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem to talk much, do you, Lord Sakai?” Yuna observes, interrupting his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin blinks in surprise, then chuckles sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me,” he says. “I was a little lost in my thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they ride through the yellow mustard flowers on the bank of Omi Lake, Jin glances back at Yuna. “What do you think of Omi Village so far, Yuna?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna stares out at the lake, her gaze softer than usual. “It’s very peaceful,” she says. “I have to admit, you’re rather lucky to live in a place like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin smiles fondly. “I have many good memories of Omi Village,” he says. “In fact, I know every inch of this whole village like the back of my hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Yuna chuckles. “You must have loved to explore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and I still do, actually,” he tells her. “And I’d like to share everything that Omi Village has to offer with you, if you’ll let me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be honoured if you did,” Yuna responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Nobu is carrying them away from the mustard flower fields into the maple forest along the lake, the same one that Jin had loved to explore during his childhood days. There’s a particular den that he’d like to show to Yuna, one with a miniature shrine to Inari that’s often frequented by foxes, and hopefully she will enjoy it as much as he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls on the reins to make Nobu stop, then dismounts from the horse before helping Yuna off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to show you something,” he tells her. “I think you might like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna raises an eyebrow, but nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin leads the way, following the familiar path towards the fox den. The forest is silent for the most part, save for the birdsong from the numerous birds in the trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take too long before a red fox approaches them, her amber eyes regarding Jin curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, with a happy whine, the fox turns and saunters down the path, glancing back at Jin and Yuna as if telling them to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin is quick to follow the sacred messenger of Inari, but a quick glance over his shoulder has him see a rather confused look on Yuna’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the fox really telling us to follow it?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just come with me,” Jin encourages. “It’ll be worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continue to follow the fox down the trail, more foxes come into sight, as though Inari is welcoming their presence in her little sanctuary. The foxes watch them with eyes filled with an almost ancient wisdom, one that Jin has somehow been able to understand for as long as he can remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, they finally reach the little shrine of Inari, tucked away in a small grotto near the lake, framed by two fox statues upon a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna stares at the shrine in surprise. “I didn’t know there were Inari shrines out here,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to come here a lot as a child,” Jin tells her. “We should pay our respects to Inari now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they both bow and pray to the shrine, the foxes continue to watch them, and once Jin has lit the candles and incense, most of the sacred messengers depart, except for the one that has led them here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, the fox saunters up to Jin, and he can’t hide his smile as he watches her tail wag slightly. He crouches down on one knee and gently strokes his hand through the fox’s soft red fur, earning happy squeals from her before she settles down at the base of the shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s when he notices Yuna watching on with an expression that can only be described as awe.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Never has Yuna seen anything like this in her whole life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foxes are nothing like the stray dogs or cats that wander through the slums of Yarikawa and other poor villages. They’re wild animals, and they’d never let people pet them as if they were household pets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, these foxes seem to feel a close kinship with Jin, even trusting him enough to let him </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is he a fox whisperer? Did Inari bless him with the ability to be approached by wild foxes? Or is it just pure luck that he has?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d see a fox behaving like a house pet,” she muses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has to admit, though. These foxes are very adorable, the way they move with the lithe steps of a cat and the near-permanent excitement of a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right then, the fox then approaches her with a happy whine, and Yuna tentatively holds her hand out to the animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to her surprise, the fox nudges her hand and moves her head beneath it. Yuna can’t help but run her fingers through her surprisingly-soft fur, amazed at the gentleness of this creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the fox happily saunters away, Yuna glances over to Jin only to see him watching them with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that Inari has bestowed her favour on you, Yuna,” he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna snorts slightly. “I think you have Inari’s favour more than me,” she says, averting her eyes. “Did you see how those foxes were drawn to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound just like Yuriko, my caretaker,” Jin chuckles, sitting down in the grassy area close to the mouth of the grotto. “She used to say the same thing when I was a boy and tried to follow every fox I saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the mental image of a young Jin Sakai following a little fox through the forest is so utterly adorable that it makes Yuna smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you like foxes so much?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose so,” Jin says. “My mother told me that the day I was born, she saw a fox chasing fireflies near the estate. She saw it as a sign of Inari’s favour, and I guess she decided to nurture that same reverence for foxes within me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounds like Jin had a pleasant childhood; not too hard to have when you’re born into a noble family, Yuna supposes. To hear that he had a mother who truly loved him… Yuna can’t help the twinge of envy that she feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can’t imagine her own mother even believing in the kami.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head to rid herself of those unpleasant memories, Yuna turns to look at Jin. “Your mother sounds like a good woman,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was a good woman,” Jin agrees, albeit with a wistful smile. “But she passed away a long time ago, when I was young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she would have liked to meet you,” Jin tells her shyly. “She was gentle and kind, but she was also one of the finest onna-bugeisha on this island.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna raises an eyebrow. Indeed, the late Lady Sakai sounds like she would’ve been a wonderful woman to get to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if noticing the hour, Jin abruptly stands up. “I should take you back,” he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right.” Yuna stands up before following him away from the grotto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride back to the gate of Omi Village is silent for the most part, and Yuna finds herself going over today’s events in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think that she’s being courted by Lord Jin Sakai himself, and all from defending her brother from bandits at an inn a few days ago… it almost feels like a dream. If it weren’t for how unconventional this courtship is starting, she would’ve thought she were still dreaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How else does Jin intend to court her now? He’s already shown her around Omi Lake, taken her to a hidden Inari shrine in the forest, and has even promised to train her and help her improve her fighting skills. But what else does he have planned?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever else he has in mind, Yuna is definitely looking forward to seeing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like the last few times, Jin stops his horse outside the gates of Omi Village, and Yuna climbs down from the saddle right before Jin also dismounts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again, Lord Sakai,” Yuna says, turning to face him. “I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin’s face brightens. “I’ll be counting down the hours,” he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he takes her hand in his own and gently brings it up before lightly brushing his lips against her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuna’s heart hammers against her chest as Jin smiles warmly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until tomorrow, Yuna,” he says, releasing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too flustered to properly respond, Yuna just nods dumbly as she watches Jin mount his horse again, and she still lingers by the gates until he rides off into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he’s gone, Yuna finally turns and heads back home once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taka is tending to the hearth and welcomes Yuna when she enters, but she barely acknowledges the greeting; she only responds with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regards her curiously, but fortunately, he doesn’t press for more information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the pleasant warmth that has blossomed within Yuna continues to linger for the rest of the evening, all while she anticipates meeting Lord Sakai tomorrow again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think hand-kissing was a custom in feudal Japan at all, so I was a little hesitant as to whether or not to include it (especially since it's something you'd see a romanticized medieval knight do to a lady), but then again, Jin looks like someone who would totally kiss a lady's hand, lmao.</p><p>Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>